Jung Eun Ji
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Eun Ji *'Nombre:' 정은지 / Jung Eun Ji *'Apodo: '''Happy Virus - Busan Sonyeo. *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 163 cm *'Peso: '''46 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino': Gallo *'Familia:' Padres y un hermano menor. *'Agencia:' Play M Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Biografía 'Predebut' En Noviembre del 2010 audiciona para Cube Entertainment aunque su sueño inicial era ser entrenadora vocal en su audición la confirmaron como vocalista principal del grupo Apink después dicha empresa solo le dio 6 meses de entrenamiento en baile para poder mejorar sus habilidades y así debutar. 'Debut' En Abril del 2011 debuta como miembro del grupo Apink como vocalista principal del mismo. 'Actuación' Tan solo un año y dos meses después de su debut musical, se convierte en una de las protagonistas principales de Respond 1997 en la que fue felicitada por críticos y público por su gran actuación consolidándose así como una de las mejores idols/actriz del medio artístico. Posterior a esto se le dio la oportunidad de interpretar varios personajes los años consecutivos. '2016: Debut como solista con su primer mini-album 'Dream' ' El 18 de Abril realiza su debut oficial como solista con su primer mini album titulado 'Dream' el cuál contiene como cancion principal '하늘바라기 (Hopefully Sky)' para el cuál ella escribió y participo en la produccion de dicho album. '2017: Regreso como solista con "The Spring"' El 13 de Marzo, una fuente de Plan A Entertainment habló con los medios y reveló que Eunji regresará como solista muy pronto. La fuente dijo: “Actualmente estamos trabajando en el álbum para Abril como nuestro objetivo. El álbum en solitario sería lanzado al inicio de Mayo a lo máximo”. El 31 de marzo, su agencia Plan A Entertainment dijo: “Jung Eun Ji ha confirmado su fecha de regreso para el 10 de abril y está terminando los preparativos”. Anteriormente, habían mencionado que ella regresaría como solista en primavera y que Apink se está preparando para un regreso de verano. Añadieron: “Los detalles de su concepto serán revelados más adelante”. El 3 de Abril a la medianoche KST, la cantante reveló una imagen para su segundo mini álbum “Space” (título provisional), el cual es un perfecto lanzamiento para primavera. El mini álbum será lanzado el 10 de Abril al mediodía KST. 'Lanzamiento digital "Manito" para sus fans' En Septiembre 09, fue lanzado una colaboración con Space Oddity titulado "Manito", hecho especialmente en agradecimiento a sus fans. La canción representa los inocentes sentimientos de confesión de una chica, mezclando un cálido y acústico sonido de guitarra con delicadas campanas. '2018: Debut actoral en la pantalla grande y regreso musical con su primer álbum completo.' Durante la primera mitad del año, Eunji es confirmada para ser parte del rol principal de la nueva pelicula de terror "0.0MHz" cuyo trama esta basado en un manga del mismo nombre. Esto marcaría el debut oficial de Eunji en la pantalla grande, la pelicula espera estrenarse en la primera mitad del 2019. En Agosto, Eunji empieza a dar pistas de lo que posiblemente sería un regreso musical en solitario mediante fotos y frases dejadas en su instagram personal. Para Septiembre, Plan A Entertainment confirma el regreso de ella para Octubre del mismo año, mediante su primer album completo en el cuál ella estuvo involucrada en las 7 de 8 canciones que serán presentadas en dicho album. Además da fecha para su próximo concierto en solitario titulado 'Hyehwa Station' el cuál agoto todas sus entradas en 3 minutos. Dramas *'2017:' Untouchable (jTBC) *'2015:' Cheer Up! (KBS2) *'2014:' Trot Lovers (KBS2) *'2013:' Respond 1994 (tvN) cameo Ep.16, 17 y 21 '' *'2013:' That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS) * '''2012:' Respond 1997 (tvN) Temas para Dramas *'2018:' Wind Blows tema para Suits *'2017:' You're My Garden tema para Strong Woman Do Bong Soon *'2016:' A Love Before tema para Entertainers *'2014:' With You tema para Trot Lovers *'2014:' It's You tema para 3 Days *'2012:' Just The Way We Love (junto a Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 *'2012:' All For You (junto a Seo In Guk) ''tema para Respond 1997 Películas *'2019:' 0.0MHz *'2017:' Ozzy (Voz de Carrie) *'2013:' Saving Santa (Voz de Shiny) Temas para Películas * '''2017:' Pet Ozzy tema para Ozzy * 2013: Do or Die (junto a Suho) tema para Saving Santa Programas de TV *'2019:' Gayo Gwanjang (KBS Cool FM) *'2019:' Running Man (SBS) con Apink (ep 458, 459) *'2018:' I Live Alone (MBC) *'2018:' Life Bar (TvN) con Chorong *'2018': Wednesday Food Talk (TvN) junto a Namjoo *'2018: '''One Night Food Trip (TvN) *'2018:' Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (JTBC) *'2017:' Running Man (SBS) ep. 364 aparicion especial *'2017:' JYP's Party People (SBS) *'2017:' Run to You (1theK) *'2017:' The Show Fan PD (SBS) *'2017:' KRush (KBS) *'2017:' Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) *'2017:' Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN) con Apink *'2017:' Knowing Brother (JTBC) con Apink ep. 81 * '''2017:' Happy Together (KBS) * 2017: Let's eat dinner together (JTBC) con Naeun * 2017: Hello Counselor (KBS) con Bomi * 2017: JTBC Crime Scene 3 * 2017: KBS Yoo Hyeol's Sketchbook * 2017: MBC Duet Song Festival * 2017: Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 * 2017: Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory con Bomi * 2017: MBC We Got Married - con Apink (ep 359-360) * 2017: SBS Scene Stealer con Hayoung * 2017: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook junto a Bomi * 2016: Apink's Extreme Adventure * 2016: Battle Trip (KBS) junto a Bomi *'2016:' Happy Together 3 (KBS2) junto a Namjoo *'2016:' Duet Song Festival (MBC) *'2016:' Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC) *'2015:' Off To School (jTBC) *'2015:' Dating Alone cap 1 (JTBC) *'2014:' Inmortal Songs 2 (KBS2) * 2014: Running Man cap 218 (SBS) * 2013: Running Man cap 162 (SBS) *'2013:' We Got Married (MBC) *'2013:' Barefoot Friends (SBS) *'2012:' M! Countdown ( Mnet) *'2012:' A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE) *'2012:' Campeonato Idol “Alkkagi” (MBC) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *'2012:' Idol Star Athletics (MBC) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *'2011:' Birth of a Family (KBS2) *'2011:' A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE) *'2011:' A Pink News (TrendE) Reality Show * 2019: "Sydney Sunshine" (Lifetime) Videos Musicales * 2017: Huh Gak - Miss You (cameo) Musicales *'2014:' Full House *'2012:' Legally Blonde Anuncios *'2018:' Nike *'2018:' CeCi *'2017: '''The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2017: Giverny by InStyle (Junio) *'2015: '''M-Limited (con Siwan) *'2014: Legion of Heroes (con Apink) *'2014:' M-Limited (con Naeun) *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con Apink) *'2013-2014:' Skoolooks (con Apink y B.A.P) *'2013:' Fanta * 2013: Touch in Sol (con Apink) *'2013:' Hazzys (con Naeun) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Naeun) *'2012:' Elsword (con Apink) *'2011:' Cottiny (con Apink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con Apink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (con Apink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (con Apink) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones * Huh Gak - Let you go (Dueto con Jung Eun Ji) (2019) * MC Mong - Visual Gangster (feat. Eun Ji) (2016) * Hanhae - Eyescream (feat. Eun Ji) (2016) * Kang Ho Dong - One Minute Ago (feat. Eun Ji) (2013) * Huh Gak - Knowing We Are Going To Break Up (feat. Eun Ji) (2013) Composiciones * 2017: Jung Eun Ji - Like a Child * 2017: Jung Eun Ji - Dawn * 2017: Jung Eun Ji - First Love * 2017: Jung Eun Ji - Full Moon * 2016: Apink - That spring, this autumn * 2016: Jung Eun Ji - Hopefully Sky * 2015: Apink - Promise U * 2011: Jung Eun Ji - Separation Conciertos * Jung Eun Ji 3er Concert "YEOREUM.I" 2019 ** 03 y 04 de Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangmyung Arts Center ** 17 de Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - Sohyang Theater * Jung Eun Ji 2nd Concert "Hyehwa Station'' 2018 ** 04 de Mayo - Taipei, China- the Legacy MAX in Taipei ** 18 y 19 de Mayo - Hong Kong, China - MacPherson Stadium ** 09 de Junio - Singapur - Zepp @ Bigbox ** 13 y 14 de Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Ewha Women’s University Samsung Hall ** 28 y 29 de Noviembre - Tokio, Japon - Shibuya Owada Sakura Hall * Jung Eun Ji 1st Concert "Attic" 2017 ** 03, 04 y 05 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Ewha Women’s University Samsung Hall Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina. * Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica. ** '''Rango: C#3 ~ A6 (3 octavas y 4 notas) ** Registro: G3/G#3 ~ C#5/D5 ** Tiene rango soportado de G3/G#3 ~ C#5/D5 de gran resonancia en el A4 ~ D5 y una facilidad considerable en el registro inferior. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 2 meses. *'Religión:' Cristiana protestante. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (intermedio). *'Educación:' **Hapdo Kindergarten, Shinjae Elementary School **Jaesong Girls’ Middle School **Hyehwa Girls’ High School *Especialidad: Piano. *'Pelicula Favorita:' Bruce Almighty. *'Colores favoritos: '''Rojo, verde y azul. * Su nombre de nacimiento es Hye Rim, pero sus padres lo cambiaron a Eun Ji cuando creció. *Ganó el 3º lugar como Miss Idol Korea 2012. *Practico Taekwondo a escondidas de su madre cuando era joven. *Ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que su sueño original era de convertirse en una entrenadora vocal. Sin embargo, después de que ella pasó la audición para ser el vocalista principal de Apink, en lugar de eso decidió seguir una carrera como una ídolo. *Fue la cuarta miembro confirmada de Apink. Según los informes, su audición impresionó tanto a la compañía que inmediatamente decidieron convertirla en la principal vocalista del grupo. *En su predebut, su agencia subió un video donde se le podía ver cantando la canción "'I Love You I Do'", de Jennifer Hudson, en el que se demostró el sonido único y potente de su voz, con la cual fue capaz de impresionar a los internautas. *Compuso y produjo su mini álbum debut 'Dream'. *En ocasiones Hayoung a mencionado que Eunji ha sido como una madre para ella desde su debut. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Bomi. En numerosas ocasiones ha mencionado que cuando se siente cansada o estresada es Bomi quien le da fuerza para realizar el trabajo, es por eso que la eligio como su integrante favorita en el grupo. Incluso tienen anillos de pareja con "Jung & Yoon" grabados en el. *Logró un perfecto All-Kill en su debut en solitario con "Hopefully Sky". *Dijo que escribió la letra de "Hopefully Sky" pensando en su padre, quien está actualmente en Turkmenistán trabajando para apoyar a su familia, y presentó la letra escrita por ella a él como un regalo de cumpleaños. *Su cancion "Hopefully Sky" se encuentra dentro del top 20 de las mejores canciones del 2016. *Actualmente vive sola en un departamento en el mismo edificio de Chorong y Bomi . *Menciono que su entrenador profesional quiere que tenga el cuerpo de Kim Kardashian, de ahí su apodo de "Jung Kardashian" por lo que ella dijo que estaba trabajando duro por ello y las demás miembros le dijeron que parara de hacerlo pues ya tenía un cuerpo hermoso. *En una entrevista para CeCi Magazine reveló que en el 2016 sufrió de depresión y que hizo un gran esfuerzo por salir adelante. *Eunji se lastimó la espalda durante los preparativos del concierto que tendria Apink en Vietnam en el 2017, desde entonces ella a afirmado en repetidas ocasiones que su hernia discal ha empeorado, impidiendole en algunos casos realizar presentaciones fuertes en baile, pero siempre actuando de manera profesional. Enlaces *Hancinema *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jung Eun Ji1.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji2.jpg Jung Eun Ji3.jpg images (1)e6757.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji_05.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji6.jpg Eunji07.jpg Eunji08.jpg Videografía Jung Eun Ji - Hopefully Sky|Hopefully Sky (feat. Hareem) Jung Eun Ji - The Spring|The Spring (feat. Hareem) Jeong Eun Ji - Manito|Manito Jeong Eun Ji(정은지) 3rd Mini Album 혜화(暳花) ‘어떤가요’ M V| Being There 'Colaboraciones''' Yang Yo Seob & Jung Eun Ji - Lovely Day|Yoseob & Eun Ji - Love Day Jang Hyun Seung, Jung Eun Ji & Kim Nam Joo - A Year Ago|Hyun Seung, Eun Ji & Nam Joo - A Year Ago Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Bada 'Ocean.wav'|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Bada Ocean Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Play M Entertainment